


Enemigos no es la palabra que usaría

by orchriid



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: A little fluff en la parte 2, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, EN la parte 1 no ahí solo van a lo que van, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with maybe feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Empecé a escribir y astrovande me animó, lo que pase aquí es tanto culpa mía como suya (más mía pero bueno, lo entendéis). Espero que os alegre la mañana, la tarde o la noche, así que bueno: Jackirtash with almost no plot.
Relationships: Jack Redfield/Christian, Jackirtash - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrovande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovande/gifts).



Las manos de Christian tiran del cuello de su chaqueta. Sus narices rozan, mientras que puede sentir su aliento sobre el rostro. Puede oler su estúpido olor a shek con su estúpido olfato de dragón. Sus ojos están sumidos en una encarnizada batalla de miradas. Jack es quien pierde cuando su mirada viaja hasta los labios del shek.

Está perdido. Pero no es el único.

Christian. No. Kirtash quiere morderle, por todas partes. Deshacerse de esas escamas de dragón que ni siquiera puede ver. Quiere dejarle marcas que le duren hasta mañana. Está furioso e ido de ira y no sabe porque. El estúpido instituto, piensa, el estúpido instinto que le ha hecho agarrar a Jack y empujarlo contra la pared más cercana hasta dejarle pegado a ella.

Jack se muerde el labio. Christian mentiría si dijera que no se ha dado cuenta de la mirada de Jack, ni de su gesto. Quiere dejarle pensar que el beso le pilla por sorpresa, aún cuando no se piensa dos veces seguir sus movimientos, que resultan acompasados, furiosos.

Las manos de Jack le agarran por la cintura, cortando con un movimiento la distancia que separa sus cuerpos. Puede escuchar como un gemido escapa de los labios de Jack.

A pesar del incontrolado choque de sus labios, y ahora sus lenguas, Christian consigue atrapar el labio inferior del dragón con sus dientes, tirando de él, abriendo los ojos para permitirse ver la expresión de Jack, que le agradece con otra serie de gemidos.

El calor recorre el cuerpo de Jack de arriba abajo, en una corriente que no puede detener. La ropa comienza a agobiarle, la siente pegada al cuerpo. Cuando Christian pasa la lengua por el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, piensa que se va a prender fuego.

Sus dientes muerden, retuercen su piel. Sus labios se encargan de dejar constancia del paso en el cuello de su enemigo, sin embargo, se ven interrumpidos por el movimiento del dragón, que, aunque se ha deshecho de su chaqueta sin que el shek se percatara, es más torpe a la hora de quitarse la camiseta.

—Impaciente —la voz de Christian resuena en la cabeza de Jack, en un tono que jamás ha usado con él. 

Es curioso escuchar su voz cuando sus labios se están encargando de pasearse por su clavícula. De todas formas, no va a responder a su reproche, está demasiado ocupado haciendo el vago intento de retener los gemidos que le arranca. Los cuales, por mucho que se muerda el labio hasta hacerse herida, siguen escuchándose con claridad.

Christian nota las manos de Jack apretarse contra su cuerpo, clavándole los dedos tras la ropa. Puede sentir el calor del dragón atravesarle.

Él no va a ceder tan rápido. Va a encargarse de Jack primero.

Desliza la lengua por su cuello, hasta regresar a su boca. Sus lenguas vuelven a juntarse, en un frenesí que no conoce límites ni tiene interés por conocerlo. Las manos de Christian, hasta ahora libres, se posan en el pecho de Jack. Se mueven de arriba abajo, en caricias que le hacen temblar.

Un nuevo gemido se ahoga contra los labios de Christian cuando este alcanza sus pezones con los dedos, retorciéndolos levemente.

—¿Asustado de que alguien te escuche? —de nuevo, su voz, entrando en su cabeza. En una situación diferente le molestaría, lo echaría de allí, pero ahora... No se ve con fuerzas de hacerlo. No quiere hacerlo. 

—Mmhmm —la voz de Jack se ve opacada por su boca.

—¿Decías algo, dragón? —sin mover los labios, sigue dentro de su cabeza.

—Decía que es injusto —murmura sin apenas aliento —Que tengas tanta ropa puesta.

—Eso es de lo que menos tienes que preocuparte ahora —otra cosa que le parece injusta es no poder escuchar su voz, verle mover los labios que ahora parecen hinchados.

Christian se ocupa de empujarlo aún más contra la pared, apretando la pierna en el espacio entre las suyas.

—¡Ah! —Jack se obliga a colocarse la mano en la boca. Por los siete, que nadie le oiga.

—Eso creía.

Christian conoce a Jack más de lo que él cree. Incluso diría que lo conoce mejor que él mismo, por eso, sabe que no sabe mantenerse callado —tal y como lo está demostrando—, por lo que, por mucho que lo intente, acabará contando esto, este encuentro fortuito que está sucediendo entre los dos. Así que se va a encargar de que recordarlo le corte la respiración y no le salga ninguna palabra.

Sus manos se deslizan por el torso del dragón, llegando allí donde el cinturón le permite. Antes de continuar, detiene el beso. Mira a Jack de frente, esperando su permiso. Por muchas ganas que tenga, son dos en esto. 

Se toma tiempo en deshacerse del cinturón una vez Jack asiente, no quiere hacer ver que él también está impaciente. Tiene una reputación que mantener.

El sonido del cinturón deslizándose a través de la hebilla hace que se le erice la piel a Jack. Christian ya debe de haber notado que los pantalones le aprietan, está más cerca de él de lo que le habría dejado nunca.

No escucha el sonido del cinturón caer al suelo, ni siente los pantalones aflojarse cuando Christian desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera, y es que ha visto a Christian relamerse. De repente, ha olvidado como se respira. Esto no está pasando, se repite a sí mismo al empezar a ser consciente de la situación. Pero es tarde. Sus pensamientos se nublan al sentir la fría mano del shek al rededor de su piel. El dragón alza la cabeza, chocando con la pared a su espalda, gritando un gemido. A Christian, le parece la ocasión perfecta para encargarse de marcar la otra parte del cuello del dragón que sigue intacta, sin desatender a los movimientos que hace su mano sobre Jack.

A quien cada vez le es más complicado mantenerse en pie.

A pesar de estar agarrado a Christian y sostenido por la pared, sabe que si se descuida va a acabar en el suelo. Son demasiadas sensaciones. La mano de Christian, rápido y luego lento, movimientos que le privan del orgasmo. Su boca, que la siente por toda la parte superior del cuerpo, allí por donde ha pasado. Le arden los labios tanto cuando le besa como cuando no. Sus propias piernas tambalean. Concentrado en mantener el equilibrio deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del shek.

Kirtash ríe al hacer perder el juicio al dragón. Tan frágil. Tan entretenido.

—No tan rápido —pasa ese mensaje a la cabeza de Jack, cuando, de nuevo, se queda a segundos del final. —Mírame— ordena en voz alta.

El cuerpo entero de Jack se tensa.

Con la mano libre, levanta la cabeza del rubio. Una vez le mira a los ojos, lo toma de la barbilla, pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios, acariciando el labio inferior que tantas ganas tiene de volver a morder.

Tiene la boca entreabierta y los ojos clavados en el profundo azul del shek. Esta vez, no tiene miedo, porque sabe que no quiere matarle, no al menos de esa manera. 

La mano de Christian vuelve a moverse y, esta vez, no tiene intención de detenerse.

Inmerso en los ojos de Christian, Jack pierde el control por completo. La habitación entera se inunda con su grito.

El agarre en la cintura de Christian se afloja, puede ver los ojos de Jack cerrarse lentamente. Deja un beso sobre la comisura de su labio, siguiendo el camino que dibuja su mandíbula con ellos. Regresa a sus ojos, que lo observan, preguntándose qué va a hacerle ahora.

La mirada de Jack se clava en un punto en la habitación, Christian recuerda dónde están entonces. Conveniente que hayan comenzado esta discusión en la habitación de Jack.

El dragón es más ligero de lo que parece. Que Christian lo coja y lo deje en la cama, ahorra a Jack la vergüenza de caer al suelo al no verse capaz de caminar.

—Qué prefieres —sin mover los labios— Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa si te ves con fuerzas. 

Christian está sobre él. No lo ve una mala idea. Jack sabe que tiene experiencia por lo que ha demostrado, y si no... Joder con la suerte del principiante como le ha hecho gritar.

—La ropa. 

Ver a Christian quitarse la camiseta es todo lo que ha necesitado siempre y no lo sabía. Se toma su tiempo, como lo hace con todo. Poco a poco su torso comienza a dejarse ver. Jack traga saliva y respira toscamente, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del shek. El calor vuelve a subirle por todo el cuerpo cuando se desabrocha los pantalones. Por los dioses, podría darse un poco de prisa.

Por fin la ropa está en el suelo, desordenada, como el resto de la habitación. Nadie notaría la diferencia. 

Christian vuelve a quedar encima de Jack, empujándolo para que se tumbe. Sus manos agarran las muñecas de Jack, en un movimiento brusco, presionándolas contra la cama, sobre su cabeza.

—¿Abajo? —pregunta la voz de Christian en su cabeza.

—Abajo.

—Tendré cuidado.

—No hace falta.

—No te diré que ya te he avisado —susurra en su oreja, dónde Jack puede sentir su aliento.

Es tarde para arrepentirse.

Los labios de Christian vuelven a estar sobre los suyos, su lengua en su boca. Lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y seguir su juego. Entre ese juego, una de sus muñecas queda libre. Sin quererlo su mano se mueve a la nuca del shek, atrapándolo aún más en el beso.

—Supongo que no tendrás nada para hacer esto más... Fácil —habla Jack. 

—No, pero puedes ayudar —escucha esas palabras rebotar en su cerebro antes de sentir los dedos de Christian colarse en su boca.

Su primer instinto es apartarse. El segundo, pasar su lengua entre ellos, al rededor, generar la mayor cantidad de saliva posible para que sea aquello que le ha dicho antes, "fácil".

Christian no avisa. Ya le ha avisado antes. Jack ha decidido ser el dragón impertinente que es siempre.

Un dedo es suficiente para hacer que Jack se queje y gima varias veces, clavando los dedos en el hombro del shek. Sigue sin avisarlo cuando el segundo se abre camino. Escuchar a Jack es placentero, pero es probablemente la criatura más ruidosa de todo el lugar. No duda en callarle con sus labios. 

Deja que respire sin separarse demasiado cuando ya van tres. Sus ojos verdes le miran. Sabe que Jack no habla ni se queja lo que debería quejarse por orgullo, pero sus ojos hablan por él y le dicen que ya va siendo hora. Sus deseos se vuelven órdenes para Christian.

Cualquiera que pase por el pasillo que da a esa puerta podría escuchar a Jack, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de los más callados gemidos de Christian, que desde luego quiere escuchar. 

Tal y como lo ha pedido, Jack lo ha recibido y Christian no se corta un pelo en embestir.

Jack ha rodeado el cuerpo de Christian con las piernas, pues con las manos no puede desde que el shek ha decidido volver a atrapar su muñeca, aprisionándola contra el colchón.

Sus rostros están tan cerca que comparten el mismo aliento. Nunca pensaron que sus labios se encontrarían y ahora, sin embargo, los buscan desesperadamente. Enemigos naturales, a Jack le dan ganas de reír.

—Christian... —murmura Jack entre gemidos y sus interminables besos. 

En respuesta recibe sus gemidos, que siente salir desde el fondo del estómago. 

Los movimientos de Christian han tomado velocidad nada más verse cerca del orgasmo. Jack grita más alto y eso hace que llegue más pronto en una gran sacudida que le llega hasta la punta de los pies. Igualmente no se detiene hasta que se asegura de que Jack termina como merece. 

Jack no sabe dónde empieza él y acaba la cama. Su cansancio le permite robarle un último beso bastante húmedo a Christian. Eso y los ojos de Kirtash son lo último que recuerda antes de caer dormido. 

Al despertar, lo único que hay en la habitación es él, tapado con la manta, desnudo y su ropa tirada por el suelo, justo al lado de la pared. Se lleva la mano a la boca al recordarlo, incorporándose de golpe.

Hay algo más, un mensaje en el fondo de su cabeza.

"Te veo más tarde, estaré cerca, me encontrarás"


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

Encontrar a Christian no ha sido complicado. Según el criterio de Jack, apesta a shek y curiosamente, de alguna manera también a dragón. Joder. 

—¿Saber el qué? —ríe Jack.

Christian no se molesta en suspirar.

—Hay cosas que no puedes esconder de mi, Jack. No creo que te enrolles con todos tus enemigos de esa forma.

Flashbacks. Jack enrojece.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones. He sido yo el que ha despertado solo en la cama.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ahí arriesgándome a que alguien entre y vea al enemigo número uno de la resistencia haciendo manitas con el dragón mientras ambos están desnudos? No quería admitirlo, pero haces buenos chistes.

Odia que Christian sea más listo que él en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, va a hacer falta algo más que remarcar lo obvio para que Jack suelte por esa bocaza suya lo que siente de verdad.

—Puedo volver a hacer la pregunta si se te ha olvidado.

—No te molestes.

La sala está vacía. Se han asegurado de que no haya nadie, ni dentro ni fuera. Jack se hace con una de las sillas y se sienta, cruzándose de brazos, evitando mirar al shek que lo observa apoyado en la pared.

¿Va a darle la satisfacción de contárselo? Además, ¿Para qué quiere que se lo cuente? Para satisfacer ese ego suyo que tiene seguramente. No va a ser recíproco, es absurdo. Ya se lo dijo a Victoria cuando ella lo descubrió.

Un par de minutos pasan en donde solo el silencio reina en la habitación.

—Está bien, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. —Christan alza una ceja esperando su respuesta— Quizás desde que regresamos de salvar a Victoria —su voz se atenúa diciendo la última frase.

Christian asiente, pensativo.

—Puede que te haya estado mirando... Demasiado —continúa Jack con la mirada clavada en el suelo— Durante mucho tiempo, sin darme cuenta de lo que era, hasta que Victoria lo notó nada más despertarse —suspira, se siente estúpido. 

Levanta la mirada, descubriendo que Christian aún no la ha apartado de él. Algo se revuelve en su interior. Se abraza a sí mismo.

—No hace falta que respondas. Esto es nuevo para mí, pero sé que vas por libre, Victoria lo sabe. Está bien.

Volviendo al silencio, Jack decide levantarse y abandonar la sala 

—Eh —el mensaje en su cabeza le detiene nada más alcanzar la puerta— No eres solo tú.

Espera… Está diciendo que él también... ¿Le atrae? La cabeza de Jack se alza en su dirección nada más procesar la confesión de Christian. El shek ve su reacción de reojo.

—¿Qué? ¿He escuchado bien?

Un suspiro.

—Sí, Jack.

—No escucho nada venir de tu boca, ¿Qué decías?

—No te hagas el tonto.

Es complicado para Christian expresar sus emociones sin que suenen todas prácticamente igual. La telepatía le ayuda, pero Jack sabe cómo sacarle de quicio. Mira que existen criaturas en Idhún y tenía que fijarse en el último "dragón" que existe. Es una mala broma de los dioses.

Ve como Jack amenaza con abandonar la sala.

—Sí —dice con la voz que pondría a cualquier persona la piel de gallina. En Jack causa una reacción un tanto diferente— Yo también te he estado mirando. Lo que pasó ayer, no ha sido casualidad.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse llama su atención. Ve a Jack dirigirse hacia él, con paso acelerado. 

—Entonces... —traga saliva— ¿Puedo hacer esto?

Las manos de Jack se entrelazan en los mechones castaños de Christian al atraerle hacia un beso. El dragón lleva esperando ese momento desde que ha percibido su olor en la cama nada más despertarse. Christian no le niega el contacto y aunque no se deja llevar, besa a Jack de vuelta. Eso le sirve como respuesta.

La gente no tiene porque saberlo. La única persona relevante en esto es Victoria y sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos de Jack por el shek, queda poco que hablar. Jack lo contará en algún momento, muy probablemente a Shail, con quién tiene más cercanía —a falta de la figura paterna que era Alsan, a quien confían encontrar pronto—. A Christian le importa poco. Se ha acostumbrado al odio, por eso, que en ese momento, abrumado por las emociones del dragón y el unicornio hacia él, se siente... Extraño, pero está bien.

Está muy pero que muy bien.

—Acabas de... ¿Acabas de sonreír? —Jack rompe el beso al sentir los labios de Christian curvarse en lo que en otra persona llamaría una sonrisa.

—Cállate, dragón —y agarrándole de la cintura, lo atrapa de nuevo en el beso que han dejado a medias.


End file.
